Zergling
The zergling is the basic zerg warrior. Overview Zerglings are a zerg warrior strain which serve as the swarm's frontline assault troops.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Physiology ]] Zerglings form the most numerous of the zerg mutations,—their simple DNA (distilled from the dune runners' genetic code to its most simple form) allows two zerglings to be spawned from a single larva. The larvae get the genetic information from the 'primordial ooze' of spawning pools.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zergling replication is so efficient that they thrive even when exposed to exceedingly high mortality rates, which are greater than almost all other zerg strains.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 While their core DNA comes from the dune runner, zerglings are hybridized from over fifteen other organism strains.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-06-28 Zerglings are the smallest zerg strain apart from the larvae.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Equivalent in size to a large dog, zerglings are one meter tall and possess webbed feet.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Zerglings possess sickle limbs and sharp incisor teeth, used primarily for tearing into flesh. Further mutations may be made to zergling DNA, namely the alteration of their physiology through a metabolic boost to increase their reflexes and rate of movement and the mutation of their adrenal glands, changing their glandular balance to induce a battle frenzy. These adrenal glands have been observed to be unusually large for a creature of the zergling's size. Further analysis has revealed evidence of genetic manipulation, which also increased zergling aggression, driving them into a state of frenzy. In such a state, zerglings can bring down armored vehicles and structures with ease. Dominion marines have referred to such zerglings as "speedlings." ]] The rapid genesis modification to zergling cells allows their gestation to proceed at remarkable speed.Heart of the Swarm Screenshots, Kotaku. Accessed on 2011-07-08 Zerglings have tough, adaptable,Baneling, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2011-01-19 leathery skin which prevents moisture loss, while still allowing fluid circulation to keep the zergling's body temperature at appropriate levels. As per their origins, zerglings have an efficient nutrient storage system. Zerglings can derive the necessary compounds for life (even water) from anything they eat. This allows zerglings to operate away from a hive cluster for extended periods of time. The nervous system of zerglings is hyperactive, so much so that those enslaved by the Cerberus Program required two antennas per zergling to control their movement. Zerglings are physically adaptable creatures, able to climb near vertical surfaces and are extraordinarily fast,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. though they are generally easy to exterminate, one ending up as roadkill after being run over by a recon vehicle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Wasteland Patrol. (in English). 1998. Zerglings have a complex optical structure, and their eyes have an optical aperture which allows them to see in the dark. This ability is further enhanced by a layer of tissue that reflects light, and the production of a substance which, depending on saturation levels, makes a zergling's eyes glow orange or red. This glow is an indicator that a zergling's vision has fully adapted to whatever low-light conditions it has found itself in. However, zergling eyes have also appeared as pure black in such conditions. The zergling's spiked tail allows the creature to maintain balance while running at high speeds. The spikes that extend from the tip have no discernable purpose, and Dominion scientists have speculated that it is vestigal from their dune runner forebears. By the Second Great War, some zerglings were observed to possess venational wings, which are used to increase ground acceleration. Spikes jut from the bodies of Leviathan Brood zerglings as a byproduct of their extremely simplified DNA. These spikes are retained even when Leviathan zerglings metamorphose into banelings. Zerglings are allergic to lemon juice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Evolution pit units (in English). 2013. During the Second Great War, its validity became a Terran Dominion rumor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Talks: UNN newscast after "Cutthroat." (in English). 2010. Abathur resolved to solve the problem. Tactics Zerglings truly embody what "swarm" means to the zerg. When they attack, zerglings move in large groups, ranging from a dozen to a hundred. Zerglings can act as "meat shields" for more powerful zerg strains, but can also overwhelm their foes through sheer weight of numbers. Individually, zerglings are little more than feral animals, but work well in large groups under the command of larger zerg warriors, moving under one mind. In combat, zerglings are fond of ripping enemies to shreds with their sickles and fangs. When paired with roaches, they can be nearly unstoppable against marines bereft of siege tank or bunker support.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. In general, zerglings hunt and patrol in pairs.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-06 ]] Outside of combat, zerglings can serve as lookoutsUnit: Zergling, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-15 and lone zerglings serve as scouts. Their raw speed and expendibility make them well suited for this role, though they may have a retinue of hydralisks if they scout an exceedingly long distance away from a hive cluster. History ]] Zerglings were evolved from the Zz'gashi dune runner when the latter were assimilated into the Zerg Swarm. The zergling may be a relatively recent addition to the swarm given that Zz'gash seems to be located close to the Koprulu sector.Zergling. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-04 Zerglings continued to evolve after the , gaining the ability to metamorphose into banelings. The evolution came from an experiment conducted by the zerg at the Dominion colony of Sorona, in which they incorporate a native acidic mold into their body structure.Dayton, Cameron. "Broken Wide." (March 5, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Broken Wide Accessed 2010-03-05. This evolution was controlled by the new breed.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. The Terran Dominion has a secret program which uses zerglings to track psychic terrans.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Other Information The simplicity of the zergling's DNA allows for rapid mutation and enables adaptation to myriad environments. Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Zergling (StarCraft). StarCraft: Ghost ]] Zerglings in ''StarCraft: Ghost maintained their burrowing and health regeneration abilities. In addition, zerglings gained a "bloodlust" ability, which increased their damage and possibly speed when zerglings moved in groups.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. The zergling was the basic zerg unit in the Invasion Mode. It could transform into a hydralisk, infested marine or mutalisk, costing one, two and five points respectively.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. They were present as early as one of the game's earliest builds.July, 2016, STARCRAFT: GHOST: WHAT WENT WRONG. Polygon, accessed on 2016-07-08 StarCraft II :For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Zergling (StarCraft II). Other Warcraft A zergling unit appears in Warcraft III. '' vanity pet]] In World of Warcraft, zerglings appear as "vanity pets" and look much like in Warcraft III but are shorter, fatter, lack the spiked tail, are solid brown, and have wider mouths. They look generally cartoony, befitting their status as non-combat vanity pets. The zergling pet will attack Grunty the murloc marine, who will also attack them.Robin Torres. 2009-08-25. Grunty vs. Zergling battle video. Wow.com. Accessed 2009-09-10. Heroes of the Storm Zerglings are available as mounts in Heroes of the Storm. Zerglings appeared as minions in early builds of Heroes of the Storm.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Kerrigan could ride a zergling mount in later builds.Mike Fahey. 2011-10-24. The Queen of Blades is No Match for the New and Improved Blizzard DOTA. Kotaku. Accessed 2012-05-13. Formerly, Kerrigan could choose to amplify an ability to also spawn zerglings, but this was removed in July 2016.2014, Kerrigan. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2014-06-22 Zerglings can be spawned on the map Braxis Holdout, and are part of the zerg attack waves that are sent against opponents.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Zerglings ]] Variant Strains *Devouring One *Eats the Fallen *Enthralled zergling *Mecha zergling (terran replicant) *Primal zergling *Raptor *Screamer *Swarmling *War Zergling *Zergrinch Goblin Evolutions *Baneling Individuals *Broken-horned zergling *Devours Children *Meat Eater *Meserole the Marauder *"Scar" Trivia *The zergling is often nicknamed "ling" in online culture. The Metabolic Boost zergling is often nicknamed "speedling" and the Metabolic Boost and Adrenal Glands zergling is often nicknamed "crackling." *Zerglings were used as the basis of PETA's "Zerglings Have Feelings Too" campaign.2013-03-11, PETA Reminds StarCraft Players That Zerglings Have Feelings, Too. PETA, accessed on 2014-05-12 *Zergling action figures can be found scattered around in the Blizzard World map in Overwatch. When shot, the action figures will give the zergling death sound. *They appear similar to the felhound in Warcraft. Merchandise *A baneling/zergling reversible plushie was available at BlizzCon 2013, along with a Carbot Animations-style zergling T-shirt.2013-10-18, (Updated) BlizzCon® Store Online Sale Open Now Through November 9. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-20 A San Diego Comic Con special edition of the reversible plushie allowed the zergling to turn into a hunter baneling.2017-07-08, 2013 Starcraft Zergling / Baneling Plush Sdcc Blizzcon Reversible. Amazon.com, accessed on 2017-07-08 *A Carbot-style zergling lanyard was available at the 2014 San Diego Comic Con.2014-06-30, San Diego Comic Con 2014 – Blizzard Entertainment Announces Exclusive Merchandise. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-07-25 *A zergling rubber keychain is available through Jynx.com.2017-07-08, StarCraft II Zergling Rubber Keychain. Amazon.com, accessed on 2017-07-08 *Zergling slippers were sold at BlizzCon 2015.2015-10-22, StarCraft Zergling Plush Slippers. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-22 *A Carbot Animations zergling plush is available for sale on the Battle.net store.22017-07-08, StarCrafts Zergling Plush. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-07-08 *A set of zergling plastic "army men" were sold on the Battle.net store, and are still available on Amazon.2017-07-08, Starcraft II Bag O' Zerglings 1:32 Scale Collector Army Men Figures . Amazon.com, accessed on 2017-07-08 File:Zerglingplush Real1.jpg|Reversible zergling plush File:ZerglingCarbotShirt Real1.jpg|StarCrafts zergling T-shirt File:ZerglingLanyard Real1.jpg|StarCrafts zergling lanyard File:ZerglingKeychain.jpg|Zergling keycain File:Zerglingslippers Real1.jpg|Zergling slippers File:ZerglingCarbotPlush Real1.jpg|StarCrafts Zergling plush File:ZerglingArmyMen Real1.jpg|Zergling army men figures References es:Zerguezno Category:StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category:Swarm zerg breeds Category:Heroes of the Storm